Missing Memories
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Being used to the torture he is put through in school, Kurt was always happy to be home away from it all. When things follow him home, he worries if he can ever be safe. Warning: language at the moment and rape. Sorry, wrong rating...
1. Math Problems

Kurt Hummel never liked to worry his father about anything. Whenever some of the jocks hurt him, he usually kept it to himself. He did love his father, very much so but there was just something about him. Yes, he could be open to his father about who he was as he knew before Kurt that he was gay. There were many things that his father couldn't know though, like how Kurt was really treated at school.

After his brief time on the football team and the whole "Single Ladies" fiasco, there had been a slight change in the way the jocks had been treating him. Usually they had only threatened him and called him names like fag. Worst thing they did was throw him in the dumpster and that was mainly because of a certain someone, Noah Puckerman. Once Puck joined glee though and became acquaintances with Kurt the dumpster toss slowly stopped. It was going fine for Kurt, until he ruined it with that stupid "Single Ladies". "Why must you be such an idiot?" he asked himself.

Standing in front of the mirror, Kurt was applying make up to his milky skin. Just looking at himself in the mirror sickened him but he knew he had to do it. There were dark purple bruises in various spots around his neck as well as dark bruises around his eye and a slightly cut lip. The cut lip had healed over the few days since it was done but the bruises still hurt like hell as he applied any pressure to them. Though, he knew if he left then uncovered people would spot them and ask questions. It was just foundation that Kurt was putting on his skin and he felt bad doing it. The worst damage was under his shirt which was a good thing for Kurt as it meant no one was able to see it. The dark bruises were larger in his sides from where he had been kicked aggressively countless times. They would eventually heal so Kurt didn't really worry about it.

"Calm down Kurt" he muttered as he noticed how shaky his hands were getting. "You don't want to mess it up again" he told his reflection with a little chuckle, trying to make himself feel better. "Remember, one of these days they'll be working for you. You'll be in control and they'll regret laying a hand on you." It was a false idea, he knew that but it was fun to pretend. After five more minutes of fixing his makeup and hair, he was finally ready for school. Looking at his watch he realised he had spend over an hour in the bathroom. Even for him that was too long. Running out of the bathroom he grabbed his sachet and ran out the door only to bump into his father.

"Hey, you still here?" his father asked as if he was a little bit surprised. Kurt was even more surprised at his father but didn't show it.

"No dad, I'm at school. This is just one of my clones that just spends the day around the house" he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. His father chuckled a little at that, making Kurt smile again. "I just kind of slept in this morning or something. Wasn't aware of the time but if I hurry I won't be late" he added. It was very rare for his father to be at home or even awake so early in the morning.

"Well, I've got a late shift today. Doesn't start for three more hours. Want a lift?" Burt offered. It had been three years since Burt last drove him to school. At first he simply walked and he continued to walk until his father got him the new car. Then when he took it away Kurt went back to walking. It was good exercise anyway.

"Sure, I don't want to be late" Kurt replied quickly. He was followed by his father to his car and got in on the passengers side. Burt sat next to Kurt and started the engine. They drove for a few seconds until Kurt noticed his father was looking at him funny, as if he noticed something.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Are you wearing make up?" Burt asked nervously. Biting his lip, Kurt nodded as he looked out the window. He really hoped his father wouldn't notice. As he heard a bit of a moan, Kurt wasn't looking forward to the remainder of the lift. "Is it a boy?" Kurt thought about it for a second.

"Well, kind of" he muttered back awkwardly. He never liked to lie to his father and technically, it wasn't lying. Plus, he knew that if he said it was a boy then his father wouldn't ask more questions. At least, not straight away.

"Well, I don't think you should put so much on. I didn't like it when a girl did that. So, cut down a little at least" Kurt chuckled a little at his fathers response to his son wearing make up.

"Thanks dad, I'll keep that in mind." After another minute or so they had arrived at school. Kurt was about to get out before his father stopped him.

"Wait, here's thirty bucks" Burt said, taking the money out of his wallet and over to Kurt. Staring at the money Kurt raised his eyebrow at his father.

"What for?" he asked cautiously. Since Kurt accidentally spent $700 on shoes and accessories his father had been wary on handing money over to Kurt. Even though he did love to spoil his son, Burts business wasn't doing as well to keep up with Kurts list of demands.

"For dinner tonight. I'll be working late" Burt replied casually. "Spend it on take away or something like that." Kurt dropped his jaw, which did hurt slightly, in disbelief.

"Spend it on takeaway?" he repeated offended,. Burt closed his eyes for a second. He completely forgot about his sons hatred towards fast food.

"I said or something. Don't worry, I wasn't trying to ruin your figure" he muttered uncomfortably. It made Kurt smile again slightly. "Just as long as you don't spend it on a new hat or some crap like that"

"Don't worry, I'll try not to" Kurt promised honestly. Burt smiled a little and gave him a nod. "I guess I should get out" Kurt said as looked at the clock. "Class starts in a minute"

"Yeah, see ya" Burt replied as his son got out of the car and walked into the school. It was a very good day for Burt Hummel. He really had to start spending more time with Kurt.

* * *

Most of the day went rather uneventful for Kurt. He had to do an oral presentation for English which he found rather easy and found out they had auditions for a new play in drama. Of course, he was going to audition for that so he had to start practicing. Besides Glee, Drama was one of the main highlights for his time in school. He wasn't as good as he was for glee but he was pretty good, if he did say so himself. Funnily enough, his father didn't care as much when Kurt wanted to do drama compared to glee. Kurt had been meaning to ask him about that. The only interesting part of his day was the last subject before he was able to get home.

There was only one subject Kurt was failing in but he was failing terribly. It was maths. All the numbers and formulas went in one ear and out the other. No matter what they say, half the stuff they teach there is not usable in real life. During maths he usually zoned out. Maybe if payed in attention in that class he would actually pass. Instead, he spent the lesson doodling in his book and daydreaming about Finn. As usual, he saw him making out with Quinn. He wondered what the lips tasted like and his guess was strawberry. Strawberry or mint.

"Mr. Hummel" Mr. Quantas, his teacher called out, making Kurt jump slightly as he regained attention. All eyes were on him again. Not only was maths the only class he was bad in, it was the only one he didn't have friends in. The closest he had was Brittany who he sort of got along with. It was just that they never really spoke to one another. Most of his class consisted of the jocks, including Karofsky and Azimio.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked the balding teacher. Mr. Quantas seemed to be only 34 but he already looked like a 62 year old. It was the lack of grooming which caused him to look like that and it disgusted Kurt.

"Your test" Mr. Quantas must have repeated loudly, waving a piece of paper which was presumably Kurt test. Kurt sighed as he knew he did terrible on the test they did the week earlier.

"Well, why don't you just put it on my desk?" he asked but he knew the answer. Sometimes Kurt really did think Mr. Quantas was out to get him. Not by the way he marked his work of course; Kurt knew his answers were wrong. It was just the attitude he had while talking to Kurt. He was just singled out for most things. After receiving a death glare from his teacher, Kurt got up to get it. Grabbing the piece of paper, he looked at his test. "8%. Not bad" Kurt stated sarcastically as he sat back down. He was the worst in the class, even Brittany was getting higher then her.

"Wow Hummel, you really do suck" Karofsky stated after he finished laughing. "And not just with dudes" Kurt rolled his eyes and decided not to reply to that so he went back to thinking about Finn. It was like a hobby of him.

"Stop looking like that" Mr. Quantas almost shouted at Kurt. "That's your problem Mr. Hummel. You don't listen. You're easily distracted"

"He's thinking of another guy Mr. Quantas" Azimio said with a sneer. "He's a fag, that's all they think about" Kurt bit his lip and tried to be quiet but he just couldn't stop himself.

"Azimio, why don't you just shut the fuck up?" he asked. "I get it, I'm gay. I actually care about what I look like. Just because I actually show who I am doesn't mean I'm any less then a man you are"

"No, your delicateness does that for you, you freak" Karofsky growled back. Kurt opened his mouth to fight back but was quickly stopped by Mr. Quantas. So, he had to keep shut for the rest of the lesson. He was lucky not to get into detention but Kurt didn't really care. Once class was finished, Kurt started to pack up and got up. He was a little surprised that the two jocks weren't there but he decided not to question it. Just take it as a good thing. Before he left the room though Brittany walked up to him.

"You going to show your dad the test tonight?" Brittany asked. They were meant to get their parents to sign their tests each time they get it back. Burt never liked signing Kurts math tests as they always had a talk about it.

"No, dad's at work. He'll be there all night" Kurt answered as they continued to walk out the school. "I'll get him to sign it tomorrow before I get to school"

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Brittany asked. "When no one looks after me I get hurt and stuff" she added absentmindedly. The thought of Brittany hurting herself by accident didn't shock Kurt.

"Brits, I've been raising myself since I was eight basically. If I was able to do it back then I'm pretty sure I can do it now" Kurt responded with another chuckle.

"Oh, ok. See you then" she waved and walked off to meet with another bunch of cheerios as they headed off. Brittany was a sweet girl when she was by herself but she was just easily manipulated into doing things. He must talk to her about that. Taking out his ipod, Kurt started playing the soundtrack to Wicked as he walked home. Little did he know he was being followed.


	2. Home Invasion

The walk home for Kurt was average. Nothing special happened, nor did he have the urge to look back. If he did he would have noticed the old blue Ute following him. He was too caught up in his music. After all, it was Wicked. There was going to be a performance of Wicked soon and Kurt had already bought tickets to it. His father insisted he would come, even though Kurt knew he wouldn't have a very good time. No matter how many times Kurt insisted he wouldn't like it, Burt still demanded he would come so Kurt had no choice. Then again, Burt did often drag Kurt along to football games or monster track rallies. The only thing Burt liked more then fixing cars was seeing them destroyed. Kurt never saw how anyone could like it but went anyway.

After three songs, Kurt had reached his home and he found he was singing out loud. Luckily, there was no one around to hear him. At least, no one he was aware of.

"Poor Galinda, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified. We just want to tell you: We're all on your side!" he sang loudly, in a high pitch as he searched for his keys and opened the door to the house. The glee club would have died in embarrassment if they heard Kurt sing the way he was singing. Even though he did have the voice of an angel as so many people put it, when he wasn't really paying attention his voice was just horrible. Mercedes heard it once and burst out laughing, telling him that Rachel better not here him singing like that. In which Kurt simply responded that his crappy joking voice was still better then Rachels voice on a good day. Of course, Finn heard the comment, told Rachel and the two got in a fight for three weeks. Somehow Finn and Rachel could not understand the fact that he was joking.

When he opened the door, he walked in and slammed the door shut. It must have hit something to make it recoil as Kurt was instantly bumped by the door. Taking his headphones out as he rubbed the back of his jeans that had just been hit, he turned back to see what it had hit.

Looking at Kurt where the two and only Karofsky and Azimio. He stopped rubbing as soon as he spotted them in his doorway. And old blue rundown truck was visible by the curve, which must have been their vehicle. Kurt had seen it a few times before due to their frequent piss balloon toss. They were looking rather angry so even though Kurt had a quick glance at the vehicle, he was mainly staring at the two thugs. Had they been following him the whole way or was it a mere coincidence? Well, Kurt was not too sure on which the answer was. Putting on his blank face, he stared at them.

"Are you two lost or something?" he asked, not showing any emotion. They didn't say anything but pushed him out of the way and walked through. "Would you like to come in?" he asked sarcastically to the air, leaving the door open as he followed them into the kitchen where they had gone. Neither of them said anything and slowly Kurt was becoming more uncomfortable. Karofsky was in his house once before but that was when they were children. A lot had changed. For one, that was another house and Kurts mother was still alive. "What are you doing here?" he asked, not wanting the answer to be honest but he did have to find out what they were doing at his house. After all, knowing them it wasn't going to be a friendly visit.

"We were just talking about you Kurt" Kafofsky grunted, looking at the vegan food in the pantry with discussed. "What is all this crap?" he asked. Obviously, he had not seen any vegetables before they were fried.

"It's called food" Kurt stated slowly, as if he was talking to a complete imbecile and he was. Even if they had followed him home and there were no teachers around to stop them, Kurt had to act calm and in control. All they wanted is to see him break. They had been doing the same thing since 6th grade. They took pleasure in seeing Kurt in pain. The sick bastards. He wouldn't give them any pleasure.

"Whatever, still sucks. No wonder you're so scrawny" Azimio muttered, heading off to another room, leaving Karofsky with Kurt. It was one on one; maybe Kurt could make him leave. His heart was starting to beat it wasn't too terrible. So far they hadn't threaded him, which was a good sign. It didn't make Kurt feel more comfortable. In fact, it scared him more. It was just the calm before of the storm. As Karofsky wasn't paying attention, he was tempted to text someone. Mercedes? What was she going to do? Finn? No, he was too busy with dearest Rachel so his phone wouldn't be on. Puck? Well, he was a consideration. After all, Kurt knew the two idiots would be terrified of him. Would Puck even read the message once he saw that it was from Kurt though? As he thought about it, Kurt took out his phone and looked through his contacts. Once he decided on Puck he pressed the name and started texting for help. Once he did the e in help, Karofsky came back in the room. Spotting the phone, he immediately grabbed it out of the divas hands.

"Who you texting fag?" he asked, looking down to see Pucks phone number. Kurt gulped, knowing what was going to happen. "Puck?" he stated questionably, obviously angry at Kurts decision to text someone who had potential to kick both the jocks asses blindfolded. Karofsky muttered something Kurt couldn't hear, threw the silver phone on the floor and smashed it with his foot. Just standing there, Kurt watched as his beloved phone was smashed to pieces. The fear started to sink in.

His eyes slowly went up from the dismantled phone to Karofsky, Kurts lips trembling. The jock just gave a mocking smile, making the young boy fear him more.

"Get out of my house" Kurt demanded weakly, his voice breaking mid-sentence. Karofsky chuckled at Kurts attempt of being threatening. He walked over to Kurt, making him take in a deep breath, trying to calm down. As the jock came closer, Kurt closed his eyes as he continued breathing in a slowed pace. The smell of tobacco entered Kurts nostril so he opened his eyes slightly to see Karofsky standing right infront of him. Biting the trembling lip, he felt Karofskys hand go pass Kurt to the counter behind him.

"Who's this pretty lady?" Karofsky asked, picking up a small silver picture frame, making Kurts eyes widen in fear, knowing what he had just picked up. It was a photo of his mum taken shortly before she was killed and was one of the few photos they had left of her.

"Put that down" Kurt attempted to command. It came out quiet and shakily, was not at all threatening but at least it was better then what he had said before. Karofsky smiled a little which disturbed Kurt. The surprisingly white teeth that seemed to belong to a shark. Whenever Karofsky smiled, he knew something bad was going to happen. Of course, as he refused to let go of the picture of Alison Hummel as he brought it closer to him, Kurts fury overpowered him. "I said put it down asshole" he commanded with force but as usual, nothing happened. Kurt tried to grab the photo but somehow Karofsky had grabbed Kurts arm and shoved it in an awkward behind his back.

"What were you saying?" Karofsky whispered into Kurts ear. Kurt let out a groan in reply as Karofsky pushed his arm up a little more, causing him more pain.

"Hey Karofsky, I think I found the little queers room" a cheerful Azimio yelled from the basement. Kurts eyes widened. He didn't want them to see all his clothes, makeup and especially those magazines he kept under his bed. There were only a few ones which where the ones April had given him but still, he didn't want them to see it.

"Well, this I gotta see" Karofsky chuckled once he noticed the shock Kurt had in his eyes. Pushing him from the back, Karofsky took Kurt down to the room.

"Found anything interesting Azimio?" Karofsky asked once they started to go down the stairs. Kurt eyed the room as he was forced down the stairs. His beautiful clothes were all in a pile on the ground. Funnily enough, they were the least of his worries.

"You'll never believe all the clothes that the guy has" Azimio remarked as he picked up a pair of jeans, inspecting them. They were very small jeans which Kurt had grown out of yet he never threw them out. Azimio smiled as he looked up to see Kurt coming down. Letting go of him, Karofsky threw Kurt to the wall as he started to look at the room. Regaining his composure, Kurt decided to ask again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, insisting on an answer. Neither of the jocks looked up at him so clearing his throat, Kurt repeated the question, only louder. It got their attention as they looked over at him. Azimio muttered something and headed over to Kurt.

"We're here because we're fed up with you Hummel" Azimio growled into Kurts face, his teeth different to Karofskys. They were blunter and more yellow. Even though Kurts heart was getting faster, he still had to at least act strong.

"So coming over here is going to make a difference?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Without warning, Azimios hand flew up and grabbed Kurts neck, the same place it always went. Kurts hands immediately went up, in attempt to break away but failed. Azimio lifted Kurt an inch of the ground, making Kurt fight for breath even more. Luckily, it was only for two seconds as Kurt was then thrown onto the bed that was close by. As he sat up, Kurt started to breathe again slowly, his heart getting quicker. There was a laugh from the jocks but it went dismissed. He was safe but only for a second. Karofsky pulled Kurt up to his feet only to punch him in the face, making him drop back down. Kurt felt the hot trail of blood go passed his lips.

_This isn't happening, it's just a nightmare_ Kurt thought to himself. He knew it wasn't true yet somehow, just thinking it was made him feel slightly better. Closing his eyes, he felt something hard hit his stomach as he let out a gasp sitting back. It was all happening so fast, he couldn't even think of anything besides how much pain he was in as he felt something go around his neck tightly, choking him as he was pushed down, chocking him more as he fought desperately for air. It took him a moment to realise that the black strip around him was the belt of Karofsky, making his jeans fall down slightly. The next part was hazy for Kurt, as he was starting to black out a bit but he understood what Azimio was saying.

"You're a fucken fag dude, wanting to fuck this slut" Azimio muttered angrily at his friend. Kurts eyes bulged out of his head as he noticed how Karofsky had not only taken his belt off, but also his jacket and pants.

"A hole is a hole" Karofsky replied with a shrug as if it was simple logic. "And if I do a good enough job, he won't be wanting cock for a long time" he added with a smirk, looking over down at the boy who was still struggling to stay awake. The second jock smiled at him, understanding and nodded.

"Whatever, do what you want with the fag. I'm going to go and check the house out some more" Azimio stated before heading upstairs. With a deviant glare, Karofsky grabbed the belt around Kurts neck and pulled him out of the bed, thudding onto the floor. After he gave Kurt one last grip to pull him up, Karofsky took the belt off. As usual, Kurt fell back to floor and took two deep breathes being pulled up by Karofsky by his hair.

"N-no, Please don't" Kurt muttered, fighting to escape but nothing.

"Open wide" Karofsky chuckled, as if speaking to a child as he pulled down his boxers to reveal his erected cock which looked around 8 inches. As Kurt continued to struggle against the cock shoved on his lips, it was clear Karofsky was starting to get restless. "Either open up or it will go in your ass the way it is." Still, nothing. After being hit in the face, leaving a hot red mark on his cheek, Kurt still refused to open his mouth. He didn't even know why. It would have been a lot easier for him, just to go along with whatever the jock wanted but he just couldn't. There was no way he could open his mouth. "Fine, have it your way" Karofsky growled, grabbing Kurt up by the hair and throwing him up onto the bed. Kurt was inwardly yelling in agony, yet, nothing left his mouth. As soon as Karofskys hands went around his hips, Kurt started to kick in an attempt to break free. There was no luck as his pants and boxers were pulled down in one motion.

As Kurt felt something shove into him, he let out a scream. He couldn't explain the pain as the thick cock pushed its way further and further into him.

"Stop, please" he cried out, but his pleads went ignored as Karofsksky went deeper, tearing Kurts insides out. Once he realised that as he yelled it was turning Karofsky on as he quickened his pace, encouraging the screaming, Kurt bit his lip and stared at the headpiece, not doing anything. The tears in his eyes were left ignored. In what felt like an eternity later, Azimio came back in.

"Dude, you have to finish up. I think he got the message" Azimio stated with a chuckle as he walked over to them. Karofsky gave one more thrust and came, pulling out with white cum and red blood. Grabbing one of Kurts scarfs, Karofsky whipped it off and threw it over to Kurts face. "Practice starts in like, one minute" Azimio said, sounding a little worried.

"Shit, Tenakkas going to kill us" Karofsky moaned , pulling his boxers and pants up and putting his jeans back on. Reaching over to pick up his jacket, he gave another smile. There was a small amount of Kurts blood on it but not enough to make it visible to someone who was oblivious to what happened. He grunted something which Kurt couldn't here as he walked over Azimio.

"See ya fag" Karofsky added as they walked up the stairs. The lights were turned off just before they banged the door shut, leaving Kurt on the bed in the dark room, still not being able to believe what had just happened to him. After a moment or two, he pulled his knees up carefully, moaning a little at the pain. Curling up and wrapping his arms around his legs, Kurt just laid there motionless, staring at the wall.

((Sorry for the horrible chapter… I'm just more into the emotional take afterwards then the actual attack. Yes, I know all the flames I will get but… grrr… Please forgive me. Oh, and sorry for the wait. Just couldn't get into it))


End file.
